


Max Lobo Has a Huge Cock

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Daddy Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Max Lobo has a huge cock.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Max Lobo Has a Huge Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Inpired by [Salmon's awesome art](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95/status/1271118787740200960?s=20)
> 
> Read the tags. You've been warned.

* * *

“Holy shit, Max”

A sharp pleasurable tingle trickles up Ash’s spine. He kneels on the bed, Max’s boxers in his hands, his dick jumping up a little at the sight of the 32-year-old naked in front of him.

“What?” Max asks, knowing very well what.

“I was pretty sure you were big but holy shit, Max. That’s bigger than my fist. Holy shit.”

“We can stop if you want.” Max offers.

Ash licks his lips. “Hell no. Just trying to figure out how to make it fit inside me so it doesn’t tear me open.”

“I can help with that.” Max reaches and rubs Ash’s thighs gently, eagerly. He pulls Ash closer with a small hump until his fingers reach Ash’s hole. “It’s already pretty open and wet from the toys.” Max rubs his thumb easily in and out Ash’s ass while Ash bites down on his lower lip.

There’s a large purple dildo sitting on the edge of the bed soaked in lube. “I kept it inside all day long,” he murmurs in Max’s ear. “I wanted to be ready and stretched out and wet for you.”

“I think it’s good enough.” Max says.

Ash smacks both hands on Max’s shoulders. “Are you kidding?” he pouts. “I knew you were on the larger side, but this—” Ash reaches down and grabs Max’s cock with one hand. “If I’m not careful, this thing is going to rip me open.”

Max’s cock twinges under Ash’s hand, growing hard. Ash grins. “You’d like that?” he whispers in Max’s ear. “You want to push your giant cock inside my tiny hole and rip me open?”

Max kneads both of Ash’s ass cheeks roughly and spreads them apart. “That wouldn’t be much fun for either of us I think.” He nibbles the bottom of Ash’s lip.

“Are you sure?” Ash pulls on Max’s dick. ”Because you're getting harder.”

Max groans deeply as Ash continues to run his hand up and down Max’s big cock. His fingers can’t even close around the thickness of it. “I really want you to put this inside of me.” Ash whispers seductively. “I want you to go as deep as you can and tear me up inside.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Ash.” Max bites down on his lip to hold out a moan.

Ash grins and stops pumping, licking his lips as he straddles Max and raises his butt to the right spot. “Are you ready?” Ash reaches behind him to make sure Max’s dick lines up perfectly. The tip was so fucking big he wanted to moan just by pressing it against his hole.

“Are you?” Max sits up to wrap his arms around Ash’s body. “I want to push you down onto my cock. Can I?”

Ash’s body trembles at the words. He nods, pressing his forehead against Max’s. “Yeah. Put it all in please.”

Max kisses him, his tongue invading Ash’s mouth and stealing his breath. Ash rocks forward and Max grabs both ass cheeks roughly, pushing and spreading. The tip of Max’s cock presses into Ash’s tight hole—even with Ash preparing beforehand and the gratuitous amount of lube, it doesn’t go in. 

Ash breaks the kiss and throws his head back in an intense moan. “ _ Fuck _ .” he swears. “Fuck it’s so big.”

“I can pull back—”

“Don't you dare—” Ash moans in blissful agony. “More. Push it in. Impale me with your giant cock please!”

Max runs his hands up to Ash’s hips and kneads into the soft skin before he starts pushing down again.

Ash howls when the tip of Max’s cock finally pushes past the ring of tight muscle and starts going in. “Ah fuck  _ fuck _ ,” Ash cries out and grits his teeth to hide the pain. Max keeps pushing him down more and more until the head is fully inside. “Maxxxxx...” Ash whimpers. “Oh God I think you broke my ass.”

“It’s only the head.” Max kisses the corner of Ash’s mouth. “I still have to put the rest in.”

“Hnnn...” Ash moans, “Wait a sec—” Ash wiggles his ass a bit. “Ok—no—ok I’m good. Keep going.”

Max smiles. They kiss. Max pushes down.

Ash moans into the kiss. Max’s cock sliding deeper and deeper inside his body. It’s so thick and so long, it’s going to push into his belly for sure. “Hold me,” Ash pleads.

Max’s strong arms wrap around Ash’s middle, his palms heavy on Ash’s back. “I got ya, kid” He licks Ash’s neck. “Can I push you down deeper?” Ash just nods fervently unable to say it out loud. Max holds him tighter than before and starts guiding Ash’s body further down, pushing more of his dick deeper inside Ash’s body. “Almost there, just another couple of inches.” Max kisses and nibbles at the bottom of Ash’s lip. Ash returns the kisses then shakes his head back letting out a loud moan. “Does it hurt?” Max asks.

“Yes.” Ash nods. “But I love it. I love it so much.” He moans louder. “Put it in my belly please.” “Hold on,” Max says.

Ash sees white spots on his line of vision as Max pushes him down the last two inches and bottoms out. “Hnnnn~” Ash moans, mouth wide open and tongue out. “So big.”

“You’re doing great, kid.” Max squeezes Ash’s hips. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Gimme a minute.” Ash breathes out, his palms pressing hard on Max’s shoulders. Every coherent thought seemed to escape him and he just wanted to revel in the delicious feeling of Max’s giant ass cock spreading him open.

“Look down.” Max orders.

“I said gimme a minute.” Ash pats Max’s shoulder in annoyance. He’ll start moving in a second, just let him enjoy the feeling for a bit longer before Max truly wrecks him.

“Look down.”

Ash opens his eyes and looks. His body quickly gave him a pleasurable jolt. “Hnnnn~” Ash moans intensely. “Your cock is pushing my belly.” Ash shakes his hips ever so slightly to watch the bulge on his belly move. “Max I love it. Please fuck my insides as hard as you can.”

“That’s all I wanted to do tonight.” Max grins as he grabs Ash’s hips hard and raises him up.

Ash screams as Max’s cock slides inside him. Max leaves the head inside then pushes Ash down hard forcing his cock back inside.

“Ah, shit!” Ash cries out. “Oh god~”

Max repeats the motion again. Harder the second time and even harder the third time. Ash is almost limp against him, kissing hungrily the corner of Max’s mouth while he lets Max fuck his body like a toy.

“Break me.” Ash moans as Max pushes his tongue inside Ash’s mouth. Ash breaks the kiss and bites down on Max’s lip until he bleeds. “Tear me up, daddy.” Ash whispers.

A heavy groan comes out of Max’s mouth, flipping them over so Ash sprawls on the bed, his naked body shining with sweat. His legs are wide open and Max’s cock starts slamming into his tight ass.

“You can see the bulge better at this angle” Max grunts, pumping his hips harder.

The noise of their sex fills the room, the hard slap of skin on skin.

Ash feels lightheaded when he tilts his head up to watch Max fucking him. He watches the little bulge in his belly squirm. Ash reaches down to feel it and his hand brushes against his own dick—hard and ready to cum. “Rougher.” His fingers go up and down as he rests them atop the bulge. “Fuck my guts, daddy.”

Max suddenly leans forward both hands wrapping around Ash’s soft neck. The squeeze comes hard and Ash suddenly can’t breath. “You like that?” Max asks, never stopping the motion of his hips. “You like that my fat cock can reach into your guts and fuck them?”

Ash nods, his arms going limp beside him to save strength. “Please tear me apart,” he cries.

Max squeezes harder until Ash’s vision blurs. His thrusts become savage into Ash’s limp body.

Ash cums, his dick squirting semen into Max’s chest. Max howls, bottoming out and cumming as well deep deep inside Ash’s body.

The sensation of Max’s cum filling him makes Ash smile, even as dark spots cloud his eyes.

Then Max lets go and he takes a sharp breath.

Max stays inside him while Ash rubs his extended stomach. “You’re in here.” He grins.

Max grins too. “I’m gonna pull out now. I want to see your cute gaping ass.”

The slide out is torturous. Ash can't help but moan and cry out as Max pulls out of him, he can even hear the pop when the head comes out.

“It’s beautiful.” Max exclaims. “I can see everything. Your cute pink insides dripping with my cum.”

“Take a picture.” Ash melts into the mattress. “I wanna see too.”

Max obeys. Taking his phone from the nightstand, he starts recording a video. Then he lays next to Ash, cuddling close and shows it to Ash.

Ash’s dick trembles. His asshole is gaping a couple of inches, his insides twitching hungrily as pearly white semen coats everything. “I bet you could put your hand in there” Ash muses as Max kisses his cheek gently.

“Right now?” Max chuckles, snuggling even closer.

Ash grabs Max’s hand, kisses his pal, then slowly sucks his index finger. “What do you say, daddy? Want to reach down deep inside me?”

Max moans, suddenly flipping Ash on his stomach and lifting his butt high in the air. “Spread your legs.” Max orders.

Ash obeys.

Max runs one finger around the rim of Ash’s gaping hole. Teasing. Testing.

“Are you ready, kid?”

Ash grins and spreads open his legs even more.

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter:  
> [Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
